


What Are We Fighting For

by Jenksjinx



Series: We Sail Together [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksjinx/pseuds/Jenksjinx
Summary: Jon has a discussion with his sisters after his arrival in Winterfell. Post Season 7.





	What Are We Fighting For

“She’s our best hope.” Jon said gruffly as impatience edged into his voice. He hadn’t been home for a handful of hours before Sansa began prodding him about _bending the knee_ to the Targaryen Queen. Leaning back against his chair he regarded Sansa. She looked so much like her mother, though where he had seen disdain and contempt in the icy blue eyes of Lady Stark, Sansa’s gaze shown disappointment and anger. Would that her lady mother were here she’d be proud.

 

 

“So you’ve said. But surely she could be our _best hope_ without the forfeit of our independence. Or did her never-ending list of titles not include ‘breaker of chains’?” Sansa retorted jumping from her chair. “She would have us remain shackled to the throne that murdered our grandfather and uncle? The same thrown that murdered our father and brother?” 

 

“Daenerys is not her father,” Jon replied defensively while his hands curled into fists. He knew it’d be a challenge bringing Dany north to face the northern lords. He didn’t expect, however, that his sister would be the first dissident. “And she is not Cersei.”

 

Realizing that his voice had elevated he took a moment to calm himself before he continued. 

 

“She’s proven her loyalty to House Stark and the north. She’s here with her armies, she’s brokered a treaty with the Lannisters for their support, she’s given us dragon glass to form weapons and,” he took a breath before continuing, “she’s risked her life and that of her dragons to save me. I am more than confident that she’s earned every title she’s been given and she’ll see us through the Long Night.”

 

“She risked her life to save yours,” Arya asked, her voice breaking the tension. Though his study was small he’d forgotten that she was present. Her lithe frame hidden amongst the shadows that danced beyond the hearth.

 

“She did.”

 

“How?” She asked evenly, eyes questioning though her face remained impassive. His youngest sister had changed. It seemed that although she was still curious, the boundless energy that usually accompanied her questions was gone. Her voice was calm but laced with an eerie confidence. He didn’t know the journey she had taken to come back home but he’d hoped she’d confide in him soon enough.

 

“Beyond the wall. She saved us all. Lost one of her dragons retrieving one of the dead for proof.” He expelled a deep breath remembering the tears she had shed for Viserion. He raised from his seat and walked toward the fire looking into the embers. “The Night King is not a child’s tale. He is real and we don’t stand a chance against him without her. He isn’t Ramsey, he isn’t Walder Frey or Joffrey Baratheon. He is death and he’s come to collect us.” He said looking back at Sansa and Arya letting his words hang heavy in the air. “We are fighting for life and I’d do anything, give up every kingdom to keep you two and Bran safe. This is our only option and it is done.”

 

Sansa swallowed hard, looked at him and nodded affirmatively.

 

“What do you want us to do?” Arya asked as Sansa joined them at the fire.

 

He smiled weakly, grateful that at least for now he has their support.

 

“Daenerys won’t be received well by the northern lords. And I expect that they won’t be too keen on me bringing her here or giving up the northern crown. But they don’t know what we’re up against. When we meet with them tomorrow and I tell them I’ve bent the knee they may break faith with House Stark or ask one of you to challenge me for the crown being that you are true born and I am not.”

 

“True born or not you are as much a Stark as we are and if one of those cunts breaks faith they’ll pray to the old gods that they’ll meet the Night King before House Stark comes for them.” Arya said ferociously.

 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. We’ll need every able body when the dead come for us.”

 

“I meant what I said before, brother” Sansa paused, the word foreign from her tongue to his ear but she emphasized it by looking straight into his eyes. “You are good at this. Ruling suits you.” 

 

Sansa turned her eyes toward Arya before stroking a hand to her chin and walking back towards the desk. “Perhaps, there’s another way to ensure the northern lords will accept the queen.”

 

“Aye, go on then.” Jon said as he turned to face her, already knowing where the conversation was headed. 

 

“The queen is quite beautiful and unwed.” Sansa said while taking a seat in Jon’s abandoned chair and clasping her hands on top of the desk.

 

“Sansa,” Jon tried to interject but she continued on.

 

“A marriage alliance between you and the queen would make your children heirs to the Iron Throne. She could keep her thrown in the South and the North would have it’s Northern King.”

 

“Sansa, I won’t use Daenerys as a political tool.” He said exasperatedly, not wanting to fight about this subject.

 

“Even if it would secure the allegiance of the northern lords?” She asked challengingly.

 

“You would sell our brother? Like Littlefinger sold you?” Arya asked striding the short length between her and her sister.

 

“For our House and the Stark legacy? Always.” Sansa said unblinkingly.

 

Jon wasn’t sure if he bristled at Arya’s harsh words or Sansa’s boldness but it had gone far enough. 

 

“That’s enough.” He said turning to face the flames once more. He hadn’t planned on providing the details of his relationship with Dany this soon, but if it would prevent strife between his family it was his duty. 

 

“I won’t use her as a political tool because she means more to me than that.”

 

Sansa glanced back at Arya before looking back at him. Both of their faces were unreadable as they stared at him in silence. 

 

The warmth of the flames urged him on as if she were in the room with him. He turned to face them and continued. “It wasn’t my — _our_ ,” he said acknowledging their mutual affection, “— intention to share this with anyone until after the wars were won. I don’t plan on those lords questioning her character or the reasons I’ve entrusted the kingdom to her. The reasons she deserves it just happen to be the reasons that I love her.” He could feel the redness creep up his neck to his cheeks and he sat against the desk rubbing his hands through his hair.

 

“You were always a shit liar. And thanks to you dear brother, I owe Sansa two gold dragons.” He looked up to see Arya leaning back with her arms folded smirking at him.

 

“What? You knew? And wagered on my affection?” He asked looking between his sisters. He wasn’t angry but he didn’t quite understand the purpose of their ruse.

 

“The Jon I knew couldn’t look at a girl in the face let alone harbor a queen’s love.” Arya said flashing a grin in his direction. She looked like the little girl he left behind once more. “But it seems we must come to know each other again.” He grabbed her then and hugged her in his arms and tussled her hair.

 

“To be honest, I hadn’t thought about it before Lord Baelish mentioned it. The simplicity of two unwed monarchs falling in love died in me long ago. But when you arrived here with her at your side, it was as unmistakeable as a weirwood tree.” His smile reached his eyes at her words. Though he thought the moment that he arrived home was the archway of the east gate, he knew now that it was this moment when his sisters had played a mummer’s farce at his expense.

 

“Whatever you and _Dae-ner-ys decide,”_ Sansa said emphasizing Dany’s name and smiling brightly, “we are here for you.”

 

“Winter is here, brother, and we’ll see it through together.” He held Arya close before letting her go and walking towards the door.

 

“Thank you both.” He said opening the door to his study. “I’ll see you both at supper.”

 

He shut the door behind him and heard the girls giggle as he exited into the corridor. _I’ve never heard them laugh together before._ With that thought another smile found it’s way to his face and warmth found its way to his heart. 

 

He thought that he should tell Dany what he and his sisters had spoken about but stopped short of the landing towards her quarters. There was one more Stark he had yet to visit and he knew it couldn’t wait. He hadn’t seen Bran since he laid abed after his fall so he quickened his stride towards his brother’s room.

 

Upon knocking at Bran’s door, he heard a small voice call him in. To his surprise, Bran already had company. He gave a wide smile to Sam who was seated at his side near the fireplace. Although Jon had seen his friend briefly in the courtyard he was glad to see him again. Sam smiled briefly while raising his hand for a small wave. His eyes flitted from Jon to Bran and finally to the floor in an anxious way.

 

“Come and join us Jon, we have a lot to discuss,” Bran said in a somber tone that caused Jon’s smile to fall. Jon turned, closed the door and walked to take his seat beside his brother.


End file.
